


Strike A Pose, Make Him Anxious

by Nievia



Series: Reaper76 Week 2017 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (get it??), (if you see any issues with it let me know i tried my best), (kind of), (ok i'm sorry), Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Blackwatch Modeling, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabe is really confident and helps him out, If You Squint - Freeform, Jack gains confidence at the end, Jack has hella anxiety, Kisses, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Model AU, Modeling, Panic Attacks, Photography, Reaper76 Week, Rolemodels, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, Spanish Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fashion - Freeform, mature language, photoshoot, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is the top model in Blackwatch Modeling and the most beautiful man Jack Morrison has ever laid eyes on. After being hired by Blackwatch, the upcoming model is nervous just at the prospect of meeting the man who inspired him to become a model in the first place. His anxiety gets in the way, but Gabriel's confidence leaves Jack's head reeling in ways he hadn't experienced before.For Reaper76 Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo. This is probably one of my favorite fics that I've written in a very long time. I just love the thought of these two dorks modeling together and guys being confident enough to just flaunt what they have instead of worrying about looking "girly". I don't know. I just thought it was a cute idea.
> 
> Jack's anxiety is lowkey based off of my own, except his is way worse than mine. So if you have issues with panic attacks (there's only one in this fic), or just general anxious feelings please be careful reading this!
> 
> This was for Reaper76 Week day 6, the prompt being alternate universe/timeline (which was my favorite prompt so far to be honest).
> 
> Also! If any of my translations are off, please let me know! I would really appreciate it <3
> 
> Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this!

Jack gripped the strap on his shoulder, adjusting it so it wouldn’t cut into his shoulder and took a deep breath. He had been a small-time model since college, hopping from company to company until he caught the attention of one of the largest modelling agencies around. Blackwatch Modeling was every models’ _dream_ and they wanted _him_. Maybe if he was lucky, he could meet their golden boy, their top model, his idol (and crush, if he was honest with himself) Gabriel Reyes.

Jack couldn’t count how many magazine covers Reyes had been on even though he owned every single one. He had even stuffed a few of his favorites in his bag to serve as inspiration for future photoshoots. Pushing the supermodel from his mind, Jack stepped through the sliding doors of Blackwatch Modeling and was greeted immediately with noise. Moving people, phones ringing, fingers typing on keyboards, people talking loudly over the phone. The chaos of the lobby paused when he stepped over the threshold. Faces turned, some gawking, other scowling, some neutral. Jack smiled at all of them, adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed his nerves. _Tough crowd_ , he thought, _but it’s worth it._ He stopped the self-deprecation that was sure to come before it could take root in his mind and brushed past everyone to stand at the reception desk. Jack held his head high, keeping his indifferent smile in case the receptionist proved hostile. _Don’t be so anxious, Jack,_ he scolded himself, _you won’t make any friends acting like this._

Lucky for him, the receptionist greeted him with a grin. “Hello, hello!” He chirped, pushing his dreads out of his face and tapping his fingers on his desk to the beat of whatever music was pumping through his earbuds.

Jack’s fingers loosened around the strap of his bag; his smile melted into something more sincere.

“You must be Jack Morrison! Love your work, man.”

Slowly, din and disarray returned to the room, as if satisfied by the sacrifice of the new model’s name.

Jack laughed and rolled his shoulder, shifting the weight of his bag, “Thank you. I’m um… really excited to be here,” his knuckles turned white around the strap of his bag. “It’ll be cool to work with the best of the best.” 

He really hoped the receptionist didn’t notice his trembling.

The man smiled, leaning forward on his elbows, eyes sparkling like he had some sort of juicy secret to let him in on. “You’re gonna do great, don’t worry about it,” he winked. “The boss is waiting for you on the third floor. Once you get there just go down the hall. It’s the last room, the one with the fancy door. Can’t miss it! And if you need _anything_ just ask for Lùcio.”

Jack hoped the rest of Blackwatch Modeling was at least half as nice as Lùcio. “Thanks, man. I’ll keep that in mind.” Then he was off, anxiety rising without the presence of the bubbly receptionist. The elevator only made it worse, and Jack soon found himself huddled in the corner staring at the dirt on his shoes. _Should have polished them, boss’ll think I’m unprofessional._ But he hadn’t had time what with his running around getting other things ready for his first day.

What if they didn’t like how he dressed? What if Ms. Lacroix changed her mind? What if--? He was cut off by a pleasant _ding_ as the elevator doors opened to the second floor. Jack looked up, baby blue eyes widening at the sight before him.

It was _him_. The jewel of Blackwatch Modeling. The most beautiful man alive. Gabriel Reyes stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall lazily, frowning as he typed something in his phone. Jack felt bile rise in his throat, his chest constrict, his mouth go dry. _Oh shit._ He took in a shuddering breath. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh--_

Gabriel huffed at his phone, shoving it into his pocket. He looked up, seeing Jack huddled in the corner wide-eyed and face flushed, and _smiled_. Reyes’ teeth were straight and white, plump lips parting perfectly when smiling.

Jack felt his soul release from his body.

“You must be Jack Morrison.”

_Oh god, his voice_. Jack stuttered, “I-I… hello!” _Is that the best I could come up with? Kill me now._

The other man held out his hand, “Gabriel Reyes. It’s great to meet you.”

Jack was hyper-aware of how hard his hand shook when he took Gabriel’s to shake it. “It’s great to meet you too,” he paused, “amazing, actually.” He laughed breathlessly. It felt like his lungs had collapsed.

Gabriel grinned, “ _Tan encantador_ … you’re very sweet, Morrison.”

“O-oh please, you can call me Jack, Mr. Reyes.”

The supermodel’s laugh filled the small space of the elevator. “Call me Gabriel. Or Gabe. Or Gabi. Y’know what? Call me whatever you’d like.”

Jack tucked a short lock of blonde hair behind his ear. “O-okay.”

Gabriel leaned forward, crossing his arms, his tone light and teasing. “Amèlie is gonna eat you alive.”

The blood drained from the blonde’s face.

He clapped Jack on the back. “But you’ll fit right in, _amorcito_.”

The elevator dinged; Jack tugged his bag closer to his body, “This is my stop,” he moved towards the opening doors and was about to exit when Gabriel caught him by the arm.

“Good luck in there. Come by my dressing room after, okay?” He winked, hand sliding down Jack’s pale arm, “We’ll get you settled in.”

***

Gabriel was right, Amèlie _did_ eat him alive. But despite her severity, she seemed nice enough. All business, no play. Jack took a deep breath. He supposed that’s what he got for working for the best. His dressing room, as it turns out, was right across from Gabriel’s. But, despite Gabe’s invitation, Jack was nervous to knock on the door. He stood outside for a good minute, hand raised in a loose fist to knock. Everytime he went to actually _do_ it, bile rose and his body quaked and it was like all the nerves in his body stood on edge. Finally, he turned away and began pacing up and down the hallway. _Oh Jack._ He thought. _It’s gonna be alright. He_ invited _you. He_ wants _you to be there_. Jack paused in front of the door, shook his head, and continued pacing; the sounds of his own footsteps echoing down the hall somehow made him feel worse.

_Why can’t I just open the fucking door?_

“ _Amorcito!_ You alright?”

Jack gasped, jumping at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. When he turned to look, the other man looked concerned. His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth a pursed line, eyes half-lidded, and _oh_ he had makeup on and had changed into a white half-shirt paired with black jeans. Jack hated the flip and turn of his stomach, the sudden abrupt silence without his footsteps lining the walls. By the time he thought of warning Gabriel, he had already leaned to the side and promptly threw up his lunch on the floor.

“Shit, Jack!”

Warm hands were on his shoulders, squeezing lightly, holding him up. They caught him as he teetered forward, nearly falling into the puddle of his own throw-up.

Jack whimpered, hiding his face, “I’m _so_ sorry, Gabriel. I just--” He choked to hold back the lump in his throat. _Oh god, please don’t throw up again._

Gabriel pulled Jack’s arm over his shoulder, guiding him into his dressing room. He settled Jack on a very comfortable couch and put a warm, damp rag on his forehead, fingers combing the hair from the new model’s face. Jack closed his eyes, fearing the disappointment on Gabe’s face, the _disgust. It’s ok, Jack. It’s ok it’s ok it’s ok._

The cushions dipped next to him.He heard the taps of Gabe’s fingers as he typed out a message in his phone.

Gabriel huffed and placed his hand on Jack’s forehead. The weight was soothing. “Feeling any better?” He asked.

The blonde cracked an eye open only to immediately close it when Gabe’s face came into view. _He’s so close._ “A--a little, I’m just…” he paused. He couldn’t exactly _tell_ him he had a panic attack just at the _thought_ of being alone with Blackwatch Modeling’s top model and his own long-time idol. “Anxious.” He finally finished.

Gabriel hummed, patting Jack on the head. “Amèlie get to you already?” There was a hint of laughter in his voice, but it dropped when Jack’s replied with silence. “ _Lo siento,_ I know how difficult new jobs can be.”

“You aren’t… you’re not disappointed?”

Gabriel was quiet. Jack opened his eyes, breath catching, nerves rising until he saw the confusion on the model’s face.

“Why would I be disappointed? I’ve been there before, I was new to Blackwatch once too.”

Jack blushed, hiding his face behind his hands, “I’m so sorry,” he groaned.

Gabe chuckled, “How about this… I’ll help you settle in. Makeup tips, clothes, whatever you need. But,” he smiled, “you have to promise to stop being so nervous around me.”

Jack’s jaw clenched, his hands shook, but he smiled. “Deal.”

***

“Jackie, do you have my mascara? I have a photoshoot later and I-- what are you doing?”

Jack paused, halfway through doing his eyeliner, a picture of Gabriel himself taped to his mirror for reference. The new model’s eyes were wide, his lips parted like he was about to go into an anxious explanation.

Gabriel stopped him before he started, however, grinning at him, having quickly become accustomed to Jack’s anxious antics. “Oh, _amorcito,_ ” he cooed, “you could have asked me to teach you how to do your makeup like that. I would have helped you.”

Capping the liquid-eyeliner pen and rubbing the back of his neck, Jack squirmed. “I didn’t want to bother you before your photoshoot.”

“You wouldn’t have bothered me,” Gabe’s eyes took on a sly glint -- one Jack was now familiar with. “Since your makeup is almost done, how about you join me?”

“W-what? The blonde felt his cheeks redden.

“C’mon, Jackie. It’ll be fun! Besides,” he smirked, “I think we’d make a good pair.”

_Oh._ Jack thought, breath catching. “Okay.”

“Yes! I’ll go get my stuff. We can get ready together.”

The words bounced around in Jack’s head. _We’d make a good pair,_ followed by that insatiable grin. Jack forgot he was working on his eyeliner until Gabe returned holding a large bag. “Let’s get back to work. I texted Amèlie and our photographer so we’re all set,” he winked at Jack. “We’re gonna do great,”

***

Tugging at the hem of his shirt, Jack realized he had never actually worn something like this before. Blue -- the color of heroes, as Gabe put it -- and cut off at his midsection with the phrase “I’ve got you in my sights” in bold white lettering. He felt exposed. He wasn’t as toned as Gabriel and certainly not as good a model. What if he messed up during the shoot? What if his jeans were too tight and made his butt look weird? Would he trip over the designer combat boots Gabriel had forced on him?

“You’re thinking too much, _amorcito._ You look hot. Could definitely break some hearts out there, including mine.” Gabriel said, putting his hand on his chest and leaning back dramatically against Jack’s side. “ _Mi corazón,_ ”

Jack shivered at the sensation of Gabe´s bare arm pressing against his vulnerable side. _He’s so warm._ The supermodel grinned up at him, long eyelashes framing dark eyes.

“We should go on and meet the photographer,” the blonde said.

Gabe rolled his eyes, nudging him with his elbow. “You’re no fun, but you’re right. C’mon!” He grasped Jack’s hand before he could protest.

“Wait, Gabriel, I left my sweatshirt!”

The other man scoffed, “You don’t need it, I’ll keep you warm.”

It took a moment for Jack to register what was said, but a smile found it’s way on his face nonetheless. Small, unsure, but still a smile.

When the two arrived in the studio, his smile disappeared with the realization that _this was actually happening._ He was about to model with Gabriel Reyes, his idol, his role-model, his _crush_ (something Jack had finally come to terms with).

His legs felt heavy like lead when the photographer began posing them, telling them what he wanted. _Don’t trip._ Jack thought, _don’t be stupid. Don’t fall. And_ definitely _don’t admire how good Gabriel looks in that tight black v-neck._

Of course, now that he thought about the v-neck he couldn’t help but let his eyes trace the skin there, admire the muscle, and were those _scars_? Oh, he was in for it. So distracted he was by _not_ thinking of that damn shirt and those damn arms and how damn close he was to Gabriel, Jack tripped. He let out an undignified squeak as he tottered forward. _This is it,_ he thought, _this is where my career ends. He’s going to laugh at me, he’s going to hate me he’s--_

Strong hands grasped him by the arms, steadying him.

Jack looked up, lips parted, blonde hair flopped over one eye, blue eyes caught by brown ones.

Gabriel smiled, his teeth flashing in a way that was almost predatory. “Careful, Jackie, or you might end up falling _for_ me instead of _on_ me.”

Jack’s whole body tingled with telltale heat. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, but lucky for him the photographer made it so he didn’t have to.

“Hold it! Right there. That’s perfect.”

So they stood like that, nearly chest to chest, Gabriel’s hands warm and calloused on Jack’s arms. At any moment, the blonde felt like he’d be consumed, like this man in front of him would engulf him, perhaps swallow him whole. Jack realized he wouldn’t mind that.

When the photographer was done and Gabe pulled away, Jack felt oddly cold. Like he had been on the brink of something, the edge of something he was more than willing to step over. Gabriel pulled him into his dressing room when they got back. 

“You’re getting in your head again, _amorcito._ ” His hands were on Jack’s arms again. “You can talk to me.”

Jack was too caught up in admiring the curve of the supermodel’s face, the curl of his hair, the concerned purse of his lips to register that the man had even spoken. _He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever met._

“Jack?”

Jack cupped his face and kissed him, leaning close to his chest, tasting coffee and lipstick. Gabriel made a sound in the back of his throat, soft and surprised and Jack was moments from pulling away to apologize when the other man’s hands slid down his arms comfortingly. He shifted, gripped Jack’s hips, forced them closer together. Jack could feel his smile even when they began to pull apart. 

The supermodel wolf-whistled, a slow, lazy smirk forming on his lips. “Damn, Jack. I would’ve kissed you when we first met if I knew you’d be such a good kisser.”

Jack intertwined their fingers, biting back the grin threatening to spread on his lips, “Guess I’m not nervous around you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ***Translations**  
>  tan encantador -- so lovely  
> Lo siento -- I’m sorry  
> Amorcito -- sweety, sweetheart  
> Mi corazón -- my heart
> 
> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3
> 
> And now there's [art](http://dovahbutt.tumblr.com/image/156554483888) for this fic thanks to the lovely [dovahbutt](http://dovahbutt.tumblr.com) on tumblr thank you so much.


End file.
